Violet Dawn
by zohmusic5
Summary: This is a VERY dramatic story of how Ash must fix his mistakes and how Dawn must accept her true feelings and how Kenny must overcome negativity all made into ultimate drama and romance
1. Chapter 1

_Alright guys this is my first fanfic so go easy on me.......wait maybe not. Anyway enjoy __ . (Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!!!!) _

(This is set while they are having a campfire.)

Ash's POV:

Ash: "_sigh.....she's even beautifull when she's angry.........wait why is she shouting?"_

Dawn: "Ash!!!! HEELLOO!? Marshmallow on fire here!!!"

Ash screams (like a girl) as he accidently gets startled by this, flicks his burnt marshmallow on his hair which sent him running ALL over the place.

Brock: "sigh" "Dawn go help him out"

Dawn: "Piplup bubblebeam!!!"

The bubblebeam hits Ash's head dead on but knocks him down.

Dawn: "Seriously? This is like the third time in two weeks what is going in through that messy hair brained head of yours?"

Ash: "sigh....sorry I'm just tired that's all" he said as he blushed a little.

Dawn: "oh...ok lets get you to sleep then" she said in a nicer tone.

Brock was looking at Ash for some reason (you guys know why)

(in the tent)

Dawn comes in to see Ash playing with Aipom and Pikachu.

Dawn: "HEY!! I thought you said you were tired!!!"

Ash: "well....uh..hehehe....guess not"

Dawn POV

Dawn: "_wow he is so hot and his cute lil face just makes me wanna.........wait......no way.....do I........like him?"_

Ash: "Alright I guess it's lights o......"

Dawn: "WAIT....um....um....where's brock? _I can't just let this chance slip by!!"_

Ash: "oh, he's heading back to veilstone he'll be back tommorrow"

Dawn: "oh....uh......gonna take some time before he gets back huh? Eheheheh......"sigh""

Ash:"i'm bored"

Dawn: "Yea me too"

Ash: "wait why don't we play with our poke........oh wait yea they're at the pokemon center"

Dawn: _"I'm gonna die of boredom......"sigh" ....wait....hmmm......I wonder" _"hey ash do u wanna do it?"

Ash: "......WHAT!?!?"

Dawn: "well I've never done it before so why not?"

Ash: "......I guess it's alright then"

Dawn: "just make sure you pull out ok?"

Ash: "I'll try"

And so their clothes littered the floor as they started. And then in the morning.

Brock: "RISE AND SHINE!!

Ash and Dawn tiredly woke up as they got ready.

Ash: "alright then to Mt Coronet!!!"

A week later

Brock: "we're gonna have to stop at this hotel"

Dawn: "Alright it's finally nice to rest in Veilsto......."

(dawn pukes)

Ash and Brock: "OMG Dawn are you ok?"

Dawn: "yea I just need to go to the bathroom"

(2hrs later)

Ash: "sheesh what could be taking her so long?"

Brock: "you know girls"

Ash: "no only you know"

As they both laugh Dawn breaks out of the bathroom

Dawn: "I hate u Ash I never wanna see you again!!"

Ash: "what!?"

Brock: "quick go after her I'll take care of the pokemon"

As Ash chases her into the lonely streets Dawn collapses and starts to cry

Ash: "whats wrong?"

Dawn: "SCREW YOU!! I never wanna see you again"

As this scene happens Kenny with an angry face appears UH OH and you guys know how much Kenny is overprotective of Dawn.

Well that's it guys I hope to make the next chapter soon!!


	2. Chapter 2

**KL: HEY GUYS!!!! Sorry bout last time I know it was REALLY bad but I hope that I have improved and this time PLEAASE REEVIEEW!!!!!!!! And pls don't make the comments hurtful **

**Ash: so am I a father or WAT!? (uses slushie machine gun)**

**Dawn: and am I PREGNANT!!!?!? (hits KL with giant piplup doll)**

**KL: ACK OW OW!!!! Anyway I do not own Pokémon!!**

**Ash and Dawn: COME BACK HERE!!!**

**KL: anywaypleaseenjoyandsomeonepleasecallSECURITY!!!!!**

Ash's POV:

Ash: _I have never seen her so...so.....frail_

Ash looked as the bluenette's little doe eyes as they filled with tears as if he just broke her like fragile glass making him feel more guilty no.......it made him feel......ashamed and the furious red haired Kenny.....filled with a few words: distrust, anger, pain, regret, pity and more words than King Edward's army. _Wait a sec.....Kenny? Oh SHIT..I'm gonna..._Ash was interrupted by a punch in the gut and a bubblebeam attack that felt like a reggiggas's head butt as Kenny pounced on top of him and kept punching his face until...

Dawn: N....No.......Kenny.....stop.....

Dawn replied in a tone so small and fragile like a little Togepi. Kenny stopped immediately and stood up. Dawn rushed into his arms as Kenny replied: "YOU STAY THE **** away from her!!! Come on let's get you back to Ms Berlitz."

Ash: "I'm............sor.....sorr...............sorry......"

Ash being covered in bruises and maybe even scars slowly watched as his one love slowly turned into a small speck..........

*** hours later

???: "come on eat it up"

Pikachu: "pika!pika!"

Ash wakes up

Ash: "uuggh!" (clenches his stomach in pain)

Brock: "hey you K Ash?"

Ash: "I need to call Johanna.....UUrgh...."

Brock: "Easy there I'll call her for you"

Ash smiles: "thanks Brock"

???: "_hello?"_

Ash: "Hello, may I speak to Dawn?" ash said in a shaky voice.

Kenny: _"Leave her ALONE Ash she doesn't NEED YOU!!!"_

As ash recognized the voice.

Ash: "look, Kenny please stop talking to me as if I'm the bad gu..."

Kenny: _"YOU ARE THE BAD GUY!!!!! SHE PREGNANT YOU DUMBASS!!!!"_

Ash: "wha....buh............hello?............................hello?"

Ash stared at the ceiling in disbelief feeling lonely......until Brock comes in to cheer him up!

Brock: "so......I can probably guess what happened shes pregnant right?"

Ash: "yeah......wait how did you!!!"

Brock: "It's so obvious Ash....but look there's nothing we can do about it so lets just try to go to her hometown k?" Brock said with a smile.

Ash:.... "k"

Brock: "right after you rest"

Ash: "WHAAT!?"

Brock chuckled: "It's ok besides you're HEAVILY injured"

Ash: "ok"

Dawn's POV:

Dawn: "oh my arceus, oh my arceus, oh my arceus, OH MY ****ED ARCEUS!!!!

Kenny: "look I think I have a solution..."

Dawn: "WHAT!? Abortion!?"

Kenny: "NO!"

Dawn: "then WHAT!?"

Kenny: ".................lets share the baby...."

Dawn and Kenny looked into each other's eyes and stared for Arceus knows how long.

Kenny: "lets go for a walk"

Dawn: "ok"

(IN THE PARK)

Dawn: "_what should I do......AARGH!! It's ALL because of that DAMN TO THE GIRATINA cute FACE!!!......................................................................................wait...........did I just say Ash was CUTE!? Maybe just maybe......NO!!!! he got me INTO this mess so why should I.........like NO!!!...........love him? Well..........I DID suggest that we should have S*X......... "_

Kenny: "DAWN!!!"

Dawn: "HUH!? WHAT!?!?"

Kenny: "are u listening?"

Dawn: "..........Kenny I've decided........I wanna have the baby with you"

Kenny: "....alright"

As their lips touched Dawn was.......satisfied.......in an uncomplete way.

Dawn: "let's go back"

Kenny "alright"

(An hour later)

Johanna: "_No, this isn't right, this isn't......"_

Dawn: "we're back mom!!"

Johanna: "welcome back dear"

Dawn: "are you ok you look stressed"

Johanna: "yea just worried about you..."

Dawn: "well everything's ok!! I'm going on a date with Kenny!" said with a smile

Johanna: "alright then have a good day"

Dawn: "Alright!!, and remember don't worry!"

Johanna: "alright" said with a smile

After dawn leaves Johanna says "*sigh* and that's when I worry the most..."

**KL: well that's it for now guys hope it was better :D **

**Dawn: HEY WAIT I THOUGHT THIS WAS A PEARLSHIPPING!?!?**

**KL: ".........you don't get the meaning of suspense do you?"**

**Dawn: ".......wha!?"**

**KL: TILL NEXT CHAPTER!! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**KL: HEY GUYS!!! Sorry I haven't written in a while well that's cause my leg got whacked from rugby: P**

**Dawn: That's no excuse!!**

**Ash: actually it is**

**Dawn: SHUDDUP!!**

**Ash:are u blushing?**

**Dawn: SHUDDUP!^#&!!!!!^^!!%^^^!!!**

**Ash: wait.....where'd you get that pian.....AAGH!!!**

**KL: poor Ash......anyway ON with the story!! (sorry for all the Kenny fans though)**

Kenny's POV:

Kenny: "_I've got EVERYTHING good looks, hottest girl, and to top it off that loser Ash has NOTHING heheheh. And now to make everything perfect again all I have to do is remove Ash from this world." _

5 mins later...

Kenny:_"alright so the plan is since I know Ash is coming to try to solve the crisis I need to stop him before he even gets a chance to talk. So to stop him I just have to kiss Dawn in front of him and knowing him he'll get outraged and try to attack me and when that happens......"_ Kenny smirks evilly

(in the ???)

Kenny: excuse me may I have you're cheapest products?

???: "take this for free since the discovery of pokemon we've been going bankrupt anyway....stupid pokemon people have no need for our stuff anyway"

Kenny: _"except me" _he said again with an evil smirk while holding it.

Dawn's POV:

Dawn: "Oh, where is he? Hes supposed to be here by now"

Kenny: "DAAAWN!!"

Dawn: _"ARCEUS!!, FINALLY!! Not even Ash would hold me up this long ARRGH!! I have to stop thinking of him!!"_

Kenny: "so should we order?"

Dawn: "AH-HEM!!" said Dawn still standing

Kenny: "hmm.....I recommend the steak what do you think?"

Dawn: "AAAH-HEEEM!!!!!!!!!"

Kenny: "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? Sit down!!!!"

Dawn: "you are supposed to seat me"

Kenny: "do it you're self"

Dawn: _"hmpf, I bet Ash would......NO STOP IT!!"_

(an hour later)

Kenny's POV

Kenny: "so how was the dinner?"

Dawn: "HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING TO ANYTHING I WAS SAYING FOR THE LAST FEW MINUTES?"

Kenny: "what? Are you retarded or something?"

Dawn: "MORE LIKE YOU ARE!! Have you even paid attention to what I was saying?"

Kenny: "erm......"

Dawn: "I was talking about the latest pokapps......"

Kenny: "WHAT!? THAT'S IT!? TELL ME SOMETHING IMPORTANT NEXT TIME!!!!"

Dawn: "ok I'm sorry....."

Kenny: "so whaddya wanna name the baby?"

Dawn: "hmm....if it's a girl then crystal but if it's a boy then..."

Kenny: "THOSE ARE DUMB NAMES!! How bout Awesoken?"

Dawn: "what kind of name is that?"

Kenny: "it's like Awe=awesome and ken for Kenny so it's short for like awesome Kenny I'm so smart rite?"

Dawn: "umm.......we'll think about it.."

Then suddenly....

Ash: "DAAWNN!!"

Dawn: "hey Ash!! I mean......"

Kenny: _"now's my chance!"_

Kenny: "Dawn I love you ("KISS")

Dawn: "mmrgh!!! NO!! I'm sorry Kenny but I realised I don't wanna be with you!!" as she broke the kiss.

Kenny:_ "NOO! This isn't supposed to happen!!"_

Kenny: "YOU WILL BE MINE UNDERSTAND B*TCH!?"as he grab Dawn's wrist

Dawn: "NOO!! NOOO!!! Ash help!!"

Ash: "hey!! Let go of her!!!"

Kenny pulls out a gun and shoots more than 7 times.

Dawn: "OH MY ARCEUS NOO!!! ASH!!!!"

The pedestrians restrains Kenny as he shouts: "AARGH!! WHY ARE U GRABBING ME INSTEAD OF HIM!?"

Pedestrian: "cause u not only harassed her but shot him too!!!"

Dawn: "SCR*W YOU KENNY!!!"

Kenny: "NOOOO!!! I'm SUPPOSED TO BE THE GOOD GUY!!! ME ME ME!!! YOU HEAR ME!!! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE HUGGING ME DAWN!! MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE SWEARING AT ASH!! NOT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Dawn's POV

(In the ambulance)

Dawn: _" he was mad........the boy I loved is dying........OH NO"_

Dawn: "gasps" as Ash's heart rate slows down.

Dawn: "I'm so sorry Ash I'm SOOO sorry...please be ok......please" dawn says as the bluenette's eyes fills up with tears covering a frightened face with a shocked/fragile expression burying her face into his chest as she feels the warm red substance drenching her face.....but she didn't care.......she was just.............crying.

**ASH: ".....I...DIE!?......DIE!?"**

**KL: "sorry Ash but you'll have to find out next time!"**

**Ash: "why not now?"**

**KL: ".........wow you two REALLY don't get the meaning of suspense do you?"**

**Ash & Dawn: "WHAT!?"**

**Suddenly.....**

**Kenny: "ME ME!! MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**KL: ohmyarceus!anywaypleasereviewandwhileyou'rewaitingsomeonepleasecallSECURITY!!!!!"**


End file.
